Tutored
by Stormie Night
Summary: Draco is failing Defense class. He needs a tutor and the professor picked just the one. Will Draco survive? AU, HD


Begin Tutored

_Why is it that most times people can't mind their own business? It is my prerogative if I want to fail a class, granted I don't want to fail but how dare he announce to Potter that I need a tutor. Then he had the audacity to make Potter do it. I was doing just fine. Ok, well maybe not, but still just because Potter is at the top of the class doesn't mean he has to be the one._ Draco Malfoy was ranting to himself as he went to have his first meeting and be tutored by Harry Potter.

Harry and Draco had come to a silent truce to stay out of the others way. The war was over and they were both tired of fighting. That doesn't mean they played nice and were friendly. They still annoyed each other but they usually let it slide. Professor Jacobs put that truce into jeopardy when he made them study together.

Draco finally made it to the library where he was meeting Harry. He dumped his bag on the table where Harry was seated. "Let's just get this over with."

"Great attitude Malfoy," Harry smirked. "So what do you have problems with, theory or spells?"

Draco threw his hands in the air. "Everything in that blasted class. I just don't understand him or that damn book he makes us read. Bad enough I am failing he doesn't need to rub it in my face with you."

"Malfoy I know this may be hard to believe but not everything is about you. Maybe he does want to help you," Harry shook his head. "So let's start back at the beginning of the semester. I have a hard time understanding him to. He isn't very bright. So I found some extra books that help me. I know it means more reading but I listen to him, read his assignments and then when I am still confused I find a different book and see what it has to say."

Draco looked surprised. "Ok that might work, I just don't know how you remember what spells work against what creatures, other spells or objects."

"It's a lot like Potions. The more repetition of doing the spell or reading about the creature, the easier it is to remember. A potion just doesn't click for me. I will make you a deal. Help me with potions and I will help you with DADA. Then you will not be the only one with issues. Snape, I just don't get him, he is evil and has it out for me."

Draco thought it over. He didn't want to spend extra time with Potter but it would help his ego to not be the only one struggling. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I like you."

"Of course not Malfoy, we just need help and the other was willing to sacrifice his time to do just that, help. Let's hit the books I have practice in 3 hours" Draco and Harry started working not realizing that they were actually getting along and understanding the other.

2 Weeks Later

"Potter, Potter guess what!" Draco came running into the Library breathless, "I got an E on the last exam, look," he was waving his test under Harry's nose.

"That's great Malfoy I knew you could do it. I got an A in potions." They smiled realizing they might pass their problem classes.

Harry and Draco had been working hard on their classes they had issues with trying to do better. Slowly Draco was realizing Harry's sense of humor complimented his own and Harry realized Draco used certain pretenses to deflect negative attention. They would never admit it, but they enjoyed the time studying together. It was nice to get away from their friends and spend time with someone else. They were restless after the war and didn't like being predictable.

"So are you ready for the game" Draco asked.

"Of course we are going to wipe the floor with you." Harry smiled to show he was joking. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in Quidditch in two days.

"Don't cry when I grab the snitch before you," Draco retorted comfortable with the friendly banter. "Ok let's get this work done so we can practice." They laughed about quidditch and talked about other things than just the problem classes. They were slowly becoming friends and they didn't even realize it.

The day of the game arrived and Harry and Draco were both excited. The rivalry was in the air but Harry and Draco just wanted to play. In the changing room Ron was explaining last minute plays while Harry got ready.

"Ok let's go beat some Slytherin ass." Ron finished leading his team onto the field.

The game was going good both teams were evenly matched when Harry went into a deep dive with Draco following. He pulled out with the snitch in his hand and Gryffindor won 350-145. No was paying attention because of the celebrating when a bludger came spinning at Harry's back. He tried to get out of the way but it was to late and was knocked off his broom when it hit his shoulder. Draco was the only one close enough to help him. When Draco saw him falling he didn't even think when reacting, putting his broom into a steep dive to intercept Harry before he hit the ground. Draco got to Harry pulling him onto his broom 5 meters above the ground. Everyone was shocked by Draco's actions, Draco Malfoy had saved Harry Potter. The crowd was quiet not knowing what to think.

"What did you think you were doing" Draco demanded with everyone listening.

Harry was confused but smiled. "Do you mean falling off my broom or my happy dance right before that?"

"Exactly why weren't you paying attention? You know better. To believe you beat me to the snitch, yet you don't see the humongous bludger flying at your head. How you saved us all I just don't know," Malfoy worriedly ranted.

"You were worried weren't you Draco" he purred the name. "I'm just faster and you're mad you were worried about me," Harry grinned.

"You have lost it Potter. Do you want me to drop you from here," he turned the broom to where Harry almost slid off. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders to hold on.

"Come now Draco, you don't want me to be gone. Who would you laugh at? You saved me, my big blond hero" and grinning still Harry pulled Draco's shoulders closer and gave him a big wet kiss on his lips and slipped off the broom to the ground. Laughing at a stunned Draco he ran to his changing room.

Draco came out of it and turned to his team livid. "Who hit that bludger? I told you no cheap tricks. If we were going to beat them we would do it fairly."

"You kissed Potter" one of his team said.

"No I did not, the big blundering idiot kissed me. He is obviously demented from a near hit to the head. I will ask one more time. Who hit the bludger?" Someone pushed a chaser forward. "William Smith you are off the team. Please turn your uniform in after you change out of it." The team was shocked. "I told you what would happen before the match you chose to do it knowing the consequences. You're done." Draco turned and headed to the castle.

Later that day Harry skipped into the Great Hall for dinner laughing with Seamus, the hall went quiet but he ignored it continuing to talk Seamus. When he sat down he turned to Ron. "What's going on" he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me mate" Ron demanded. "You kissed Malfoy."

"So, why is it quiet," Harry turned to look to the Slytherin's table. Draco was seated between his friends Pansy and Blaise who looked amused with Draco's temper who was glaring at anyone who tried to talk to him.

"You kissed Malfoy" Ron said enunciating slowly.

"So what? You want to see me do it again" Harry asked amused.

"No, we want to know why."

"Oh," he nodded his head all wise like, "because I felt like it." Then he stood up and walked over to stand behind Draco and tapped him on his shoulder. Harry stage whispered "did you hear what everyone is talking about?"

"I am not amused Potter." Draco turned but was trying not to laugh at Harry's antics.

"I kiss you and you still call me by my last name," Harry pouted. "It must not have been a good kiss. I must try again" he pushed Blaise back and sat in Draco's lap.

"You are demented" Draco said shaking his head.

"I have been called that once or twice mostly by you," Harry heard a chair scrape back.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter" Snape demanded.

"Well Severus, is it ok if I call you Severus? It appears I am sitting in Draco's lap. I thought you told us we should never ask stupid questions. And you know what I am going to do next. I think I might kiss him." Harry replied insolently. Everyone held their breath to see how Snape would react. When he sat back down and Harry grinned their audience was shocked.

"What's going on" Draco asked confused at his godfather's behavior.

"Well you remember my last detention? Severius was going on about my rocks for brains and I told him I was going to kiss you to shake him up. But I was planning it anyways. Well he said he would be a monkey's uncle if you didn't kill me for it and I could call him by his first name for the rest of the year. So I guess that makes you the monkey" Harry laughed.

"Harry, you told him you were going to kiss me?"

"Yep, he though I didn't have the guts along with my rocks for brains. But that's beside the point" Harry gave Draco another kiss. "I was going to do it no matter what he said. I have been waiting for the right time for a while." Then Harry jumped back up. "Back to eat dinner, then probably to hide under my bed so you don't kill me when you are no longer shell shocked" Harry grinned and turned to leave.

"You are not going anywhere" Draco pulled him back to his lap. "You are more delusional than normal and must have a close eye kept on you."

Harry smirked, "ok you can look all you feel. Maybe later then we can play doctor to see how I am doing?" Harry laughed at Draco and the spluttering Slytherins sitting near them that were eavesdropping and were chocking on their food or spitting liquids through their noses at Harry's naughty comeback.

_Who knew that being tutored by Harry Potter would end up going so well. I might have to send the professor a fruit basket as a thank you. _Draco thought and smiled to himself and turned back and listened to Harry talk to and confuse his friends.


End file.
